


Entrapment

by Baldur



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldur/pseuds/Baldur
Summary: Lois and Clark must stay late to fix a story. Shenanigans happen.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Kudos: 6





	Entrapment

Entrapment

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Superman, of course.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Many thanks to my beta.

Chapter 1  
"There go the rest of the rats," Lois said. "Getting off the ship before it sinks. Leaving us to our fate."

"Oh, come on, Lois," Clark said. "They have no reason to stay. We're the ones who need to do the rewrite of our story." They were sitting on either side of two desks put together.

"You're too nice Smallville," she replied. "It would be nice if you'd join me in a bitch session once or twice. Even if you really don't feel that way it would make me feel more comfortable. As long as I'm stuck here I want to be comfortable. You want me to be comfortable, right?"

He had an uneasy feeling about the thrust of this conversation but there was little to say but, "Of course, Lois."

She grinned, "Good! Now that it's just us I can do this." 

He couldn't see what her hands were doing below the desk but she had to partially stand up to do it, "Lois! What are you doing?"

"Don't worry farm boy, I'm not going to molest you," she said. "I'm just pulling off these tights." Soon she had a pair of black tights in hand and waved them briefly in the air before sticking them in her purse. "Those things are too well named," she said and settled back in her chair.

"What about the cameras?" he asked gesturing towards the ceiling.

She snorted, "Those are decoys. Perry's too cheap to spring for a real security system so he had them put up fake cameras to make people think he does." She shrugged, "I found out about it last year." She looked over at where he was typing, "How's that coming? If this is going to take more than an hour I want to get more coffee." She stood up, long legs tanned and toned under her short skirt and started toward the coffee pot before he answered.

"If I have to do all the typing then it will take about ninety minutes," he replied. He was thinking that if he was alone he could be finished in two minutes but it wouldn't do to have Lois see him moving that fast.

"Well you're the one who had to duck out for half an hour today," she said. "Two separate times I might add. Which made us late for the meeting, which meant we didn't get all the details we needed until after we wrote the story." She pointed a finger at him, "It was your fault so you fix it while I drink coffee and mutter."

Clark smiled at that, she could have left him to do it alone but she was too good a partner, "You could have brought me coffee too."

"I brought you eye candy," she replied and crossed her legs. "Not that you can afford to look much or you'll mess up your typing."

He blushed again and got up to get his own coffee. He didn't really need coffee to stay alert but it helped him fit in. A half hour or so later a noise made him look up and he saw Lois had pulled one arm into her sweater, "What are you doing Lois?"

"Taking off this damned contraption," she replied. "I don't know who came up with the first one but I bet it was a man." After a few minutes of contortions that made him wish he could use his x-ray vision without being a creep she stuck her arms back out of the sweater and one of them held a black and lacy bra. "Ah, that's better."

Clark spit coffee in surprise, "Lois!"

She giggled, "Just getting comfortable. Keep typing, pay no attention to me. And by the way, you're cleaning that up."

Resisting the temptation to look through the fabric of her sweater he mopped up the spilled coffee and kept typing. He tried to tell himself that it was no different than not looking any other day but he knew the teasing was getting to him. He was wondering what she was going to do next more than he was concentrating on his work. Fortunately, he knew exactly what changes he needed to make so he could type on autopilot. 

He was almost finished when she said, "Hurry up, I have a date with Superman after this and I want to put on underwear before I go flying in a skirt."

He spit fresh coffee across the desk and couldn't resist looking anymore, "Hey! You're already wearing …" He trailed off as she grinned at him.

"Gotcha!" she said. "I made you look, Superman." Then she smiled, "Don't worry, I did make sure there weren't any cameras or microphones here before setting my trap."

He quickly looked around the area and spotted no hidden active cameras or listeners then sighed and said, "So what do you plan to do next?"

"Tell you to finish that re-write so we can go on our date," she answered. "I am certainly not planning to expose you." She grinned when she said the word expose and added, "I just wanted to prove my suspicions to myself and you."

He finished the rewrite and saved it to the computer, "All done. But save that kind of talk until we're out of here and I'm in my other suit."


End file.
